Lambda virus induction of discoordinate gene expression of the galactose operon has been shown to be due to translational control. This study was performed in collaboration with Drs. Gottesman and S. Adhya. Two-dimensional electrophoretic techniques were used in this study to provide evidence that an aberrant form of epimerase was not made during discoordinate gene expression of the galactose operon. The accurate location of the E. coli galactose operon proteins in two-dimensional electrophoretograms further allows this system to be used to monitor transfection experiments utilizing the E. coli gal operon in mouse L cells. Clinically the two-dimensional electrophoretic system is being used to study genetic diseases. A two-dimensional map of the proteins in normal human spinal fluid has been plotted and 26 polypeptides have been identified. Preliminary results with the Lesch-Nyhan syndrome has shown that a combination of the two-dimensional electrophoretic techniques and computer analysis permits the identification of patients from normal controls in a double blind study. Further work on protein detection in polyacrylamide gels by silver staining has resulted in the development of new procedure which is six times faster than the old method and uses one hundreth the amount of silver.